


A Feeling Awakens.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eye Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: When Han met Luke...A touching moment prior to their journey throughout the Galaxy together...





	A Feeling Awakens.

Their first meeting was across a table as propositions were being debated.

Han's eyes could only focus on the beautiful vision clothed in white.  
He made a swift jump to light speed and encouraged the youthful beauty to speak to him privately about the matters at hand.  
Luke obliged him and Han slipped a welcoming arm around Luke's shoulders urging him into a shadowy secluded corner.

"Hey kid, has anyone ever told you just how pretty you are?"

Luke looked innocently surprised. "You're the first Han, am I really pretty?"

Han smiled outrageously. "Ha! You sure are kid, you look pretty amazing to me anyhow!"

Luke's face lit up with glowing delight as he gazed into Han's inviting eyes, still aware of the sheer strength of Han's arm around him.  
Luke felt in that moment, a knot tightening in his stomach, more gripping with every laboured breath, as he was drawn deeper into Han's exciting embrace.

Han lowered his mouth with Luke's lips firmly in their sight and grasp.  
Luke gasped, and shivered nervously, taking the plunge, diving in with all his senses firing on full force.  
He slipped his eager arms around Han's strong frame, holding on as if his young life depended sole'y on this moment alone together.

Han's forceful kiss, Luke's first ever, tasted un-believable! Their tongues totally entwined together.  
Han's un-decipherable murmurings of pleasure were sweet music to Luke's youthful ears. Neither wanting this moment to come to an end.

Han reluctantly broke the kiss to speak softly to his beloved Luke. "Hey pretty baby, where have you been all my life?"

Luke answered shyly. "Hmm waiting for you, all mine Han!"

They then had some quick thinking to do in order to explain what terms had indeed been decided upon during their brief absence from Ben and Chewie.  
Luke's lack of resistance had forced Han to lower his price considerably, he wasn't about to loose out on Luke, now or ever.  
A satisfactory conclusion it appeared, all round!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the SkySolo song vid on you tube...  
> Hey Pretty...  
> Hey pretty...dont you wanna' take a ride with me...to my world.


End file.
